


Supernatural Cop Buddies

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, and brief mention of the actual butt thing, because hank, small intro as some sort of backbone of the actual plotless smut, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Hank couldn’t believe the K9 department evendaredto pair him up with avampire. The two clans had never found a common ground and now he had to work with an archenemy? No fucking way.





	1. Prologue

An unfamiliar, _dangerous_ smell fills the old detective’s nostrils, making him alert. His face almost turns as pale as the face he’s looking at right now.

 “Who the fuck are you?” Hank growls.

“I’m Connor, the vampire detective send by the VMPD. I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson,” the pale young looking brunet says as he now upholds his certification badge. “Yeah, that’s me,” Hank grunts, already turning his back on the vampire.

  “I’m here to assist you in the recent homicide case of-” Connor now gets cut off by the older detective. Hank has stood up and not so gently grabs the other detective by his jacket and starts walking out of the bar.

 “Look ‘buddy’, you might wanna keep your darn mouth shut in a bar full of werewolves. Most of them don’t appreciate a fucking bloodsucker like you to be in _their_ territory and not everyone needs to know of my status as a detective,” Hank hisses, baring his canine teeth.

 “I’m sorry, lieutenant, but I’m afraid the case is urgent. As I made my way to you I got a report of another recent missing that might’ve to do with the homicide case,” Connor says. Hank lets him go and rolls his eyes in clear annoyance. He couldn’t believe the K9 department even _dared_ to pair him up with a _vampire_. The two clans had never found a common ground and now he had to work with an archenemy? No fucking way.

 As if the vampire could read his mind, he said: “I know you may be upset they send, as you articulated it, ‘a fucking bloodsucker’ to accompany you on this case but I reassure you, I’ll try my best to make this work. Besides, if my reports were correct this investigation involves a few vampires as possible perpetrators so it’s always better to have a vampire on the team.”

 “Oh really?” Hank counters sarcastically.

“I believe so. Vampires in distress could easily be soothed by another of their kind than a human or a werewolf like you.”

Now the older detective lets out an agitated howl. “What a way to start a fucking week.”


	2. After the chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed chase sequence, Hank and Connor return home.

“Don’t chase after them, Connor, or you won’t make it!” Hank warns his partner. Connor curls his fingers around the iron fence and hisses. The urge is there, to still go after the criminal.

 “I can still make it if I shapeshift into a bat!” he makes a go for it but the lieutenant grabs his wrist. If the situation wasn’t as dense as it was, Hank might’ve laughed at the thought of his partner turning into a goddamn bat.

“Look, sun’s rising. You’ll be burnt by that fucking orb! No, let’s rest the case for now. We’ve been up all night. Let’s go home,” Hank states and already starts walking to the car. Connor obediently follows after. The K9 officer drives aggressively fast and makes sharp turns and even ignores some stop signs.

 “What’s going on lieutenant? I thought the chase was over?” Connor blinks in confusion.

“We’ll have to get you inside before the sun reaches its peak in the sky, remember? Now I may not be a bloodsucker myself but I sure do know my old nemesis’ weaknesses,” Hank shoots his partner a short glance before he makes another sharp turn to the left.

 “So you consider me a nemesis still?” Connor asks, completely calm despite the lieutenant’s unorthodox way of handling the car.

 “Well… You’re a bit different from the other bloodsuckers, I must admit. _But_ you’re still a bloodsucker.” With an abrupt brake the engines shut off and they’ve reached Hank’s house.

 

Once they’re both inside, Hank quickly closes the door, pulls all curtains shut so that there’s no chance for even the slightest ray of sunshine to harm his vampire partner.

 “Good. I’m taking a shower. I smell like a dog,” Hank growls as he strides to his bathroom, leaving Connor behind in the living room. The vampire is about to remark that Hank probably _always_ smells like a canine but he decides it might be better if he doesn’t say anything. After all, the lieutenant looked pretty tense and stressed after the whole chase of the other vampire. Connor wonders if the criminal survived in the sun or if he found shelter after he crossed the road.

 

\--

 

After some time has passed, Connor checks in on the lieutenant. At least the vampire knows his werewolf partner isn’t drunk this time around but maybe Hank has fallen asleep and that’s not so great if you’re in a filled bathtub. Much to his relief, the old man isn’t found in the bathroom anymore.

 Connor’s second guess is the detective’s bedroom. His guess gets confirmed as he finds his partner on the bed, collapsed on the cushions. The detective hasn’t changed clothes yet and only wears a worn out bathrobe. When he spots Connor he quickly straightens his back and puts his hands were the VMPD detective can see them.

 “Are you alright, Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off. I’m… tired, can’t you see? Besides, shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?” Hank scoffs.

 “I could but I was worried about you, lieute-”

“Just say Hank. I’m not buying that formal shit in my own darn house! Besides, how long have we been working already?”

 “About two months, five days and-”

“Good. Now leave me alone. I’m busy,” Hank cuts him off once more and tries to shoo the vampire away with a tired hand. Instead, Connor steps closer to the bed and examines his partner. A few seconds ago  lieu- _Hank_ told the vampire detective he was tired and just now he told him he was _busy_? Slightly confused Connor studies the other man’s face. It seems rather flushed with some red across his cheeks. If the vampire’s sensors still work, he hears that Hank’s heartbeat is rather fast paced for someone who’s ‘just tired’ and just laying here. That’s when the VMPD detective’s glare lowers. The way the bathrobe wraps itself around the lieutenant’s body makes some parts of his skin still visible.

 Some curly dark hairs adorn his chest. The trail probably continues underneath the piece of cloth.

“Connor, don’t fucking analyse me. I told you to get out. Or should I sprinkle some holy water on you to make you go away,” Hank keeps blabbering but his partner keeps standing still where he is. Instead the vampire dares to lower his gaze even more.  The lieutenant’s crotch catches the man’s attention. It shows a remarkable bulge and Connor’s surprised he didn’t notice before. _Oh,_ he finally understands.

And when his eyes meet up with up with Hank’s, Connor knows that Hank knows that he knows.

 “You’re too curious for your own sake,” the man growls, his tone obviously drenched in embarrassment as he tries to cover himself up some more.

 

“Would you like me to help with that, Hank?” Connor breaks the silence but not the awkwardness of the situation.

The blatant question makes Hank’s eyes widen in disbelief. Did this bloodsucker really just offer a literal hand?

 “What, are you serious? Look, I can take care of myself. It’s not like this is the first time I deal with a boner, okay?” he brushes the vampire off but Connor is persistent. Of course.

 “Well… I thought if I helped you, the problem is solved easier and faster. Which then of course makes sleeping easier as well,” Connor argues.

 “Cut the analytical crap, man! Besides, just because we’re partners to solve crimes, doesn’t mean we’re jerking partners,” Hank huffs but the red in his face is spreading to his neck and in the corner of his eye, Connor sees the taller man twitch beneath the robe.

 “But I wouldn’t mind helping you,” Connor _winks_ and before Hank knows it, the young looking man sits next to him on the bed. The vampire’s giving him that innocent look but in this very moment the lieutenant questions that innocence. Maybe it’s some kind of pretence.

 “How old are you again?” Hank wonders out loud.

“I don’t remember correctly. Maybe over a hundred years old! Which actually makes me older than you, Hank. You know, every once in a few decades I let my memories be reset. Living for so long could become unbearable otherwise,” Connor replies in all honesty.

 Now the detective raises an eyebrow. “So you must have some experience with these kind of things, huh.” The mere possibility of this statement excites something in the weathered detective.

 

After some silence Hank grows restless once more. He dares to give Connor a look. He is patiently awaiting the detective’s next move.

 “You sure you want to help an old geezer like me get off? I mean… you look so young and damn, I don’t deserve you like this, Connor.”

 “It’s fine. I want this too,” comes the vampire’s immediate reply. There was no hesitation. It surprises Hank.

“We’ve become quite a team, don’t you think? You may won’t admit it now, but deep down there you know it,” Connor smiles innocently again as he pats the other man’s chest. The unexpected touch makes Hank jerk back.

 “I’ve grown to like you more and more, Hank,” Connor confesses. Dear lord, this darn bloodsucker is going to be the death of him.

 “Guess a quickie wouldn’t hurt anyone then, huh,” the lieutenant finally gives in and then he feels Connor closing their distance.

 “May I?” the vampire politely asks permission and in response Hank just grabs him by his collar and drags him in for a heated kiss. To make the kiss deepen, Connor now repositions himself, sitting on the lieutenant’s lap.

 Their next kiss is more desperate and even a bit clumsy. Curious the taller man tastes his partner and even traces a sharp fang with the tip of his tongue. It makes Connor squirm and shift a little on the man’s lap. Hank grunts as he feels the friction against his growing erection.

 “You’re this hard already,” Connor remarks. Why must his partner be so blunt.

“Then fucking do something about it,” Hank taunts and when he gives the vampire a look, the guy smirks mischievously. Once more, the smaller man moves subtly and starts leaving some hungry kisses in Hank’s neck. Somehow it makes the detective chuckle.

 “Don’t you dare go feral on me now, Connor I bite back.”

“See, shouldn’t I ask you the same question then?” What a cheeky reply.

 “Nah, it’s not full moon yet.”

 

The kisses continue, going lower and lower. Connor pushes the bathrobe off of the lieutenant so there’s more skin available to him. Unashamed he presses himself against the lieutenant’s chest.

He smells like soap, sweat and something really feral and hungry. It only adds to the excitement. Connor’s curious mouth finds a hardened nipple. Playfully he licks it and it incites a noise that sounds like something between a choked moan and a growl. Connor likes the reaction so he does it again, even dares to let his teeth graze over the nub.

 “Argh, f-fuck,” the lieutenant curses as he notices how his body reacts so _desperately_ to his partner’s ministrations. In reflex one of his hands finds its way into Connor’s hair. He holds onto it as he watches the handsome looking bloodsucker kiss and lick him. It makes his cock ache for more. Growing impatient he tries to reach down with his available hand but Connor catches his wrist.

 “Let me take care of it, _lieutenant_ ,” he whispers in Hank’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. This damn brat, he knows exactly what he’s doing and how he’s talking. There’s no doubt about it anymore.

Connor settles himself next to the taller man and starts paying attention to the lieutenant’s lower  

 regions.

Teasing fingers trace over the painfully obvious bulge. Hank flinches but doesn’t stop the other man. Instead, he slumps more against his mattress and watches and mostly _feels_.

Impatient as well, Connor sneaks his hand underneath the piece of clothing. First he teasingly rubs the man’s inner thigh. It’s very warm compared to his cool hand. Hank’s about to complain for not going faster but then he feels his partner’s slim fingers curl around his hardened cock. It draws out a sharp gasp and Connor simply smiles at the sight.

 While the bastard keeps his pretty eyes locked with the lieutenant’s blue eyes, his hand starts moving slowly up and down the shaft. Hank tries to muffle his moans against a clenched fist. It’s so hot despite Connor feeling almost as cold as a fucking corpse.

 “Like it?” still the bastard manages to uphold that innocent tone.

“Hell, ‘course I like it. Even more if-,” Hank’s sentence ends in a lewd moan when he feels a  slick thumb brush over the sensitive slit of his cock.

 “S-So you don’t mind me giving you a blowjob?” Connor then asks, suddenly uncertainty in his voice.

“Why would I mind?” Hank peers at him, questioning.

 “Well,” Connor now chuckles and it looks damn cute, “Because I’m a vampire?” It takes a few seconds before Hank understands.

 “Oh, for fucks’ sake, Connor! Don’t go there.”

“So that’s a yes?” A twinkle of excitement fills the vampire’s eyes. Hank quickly looks somewhere else and mutters a defeated ‘yeah’.

 

The VMPD detective wastes no more time talking after that. Quickly he has settled himself  between Hank’s legs and undoes his belt, making the bathrobe no further nuisance.

 First there are some experimental, short licks before Connor lets the flat of his tongue drag all the way over the entirety of his partner’s shaft, slickening it in the process.

 “O-Oh, god damnit, C-Connor,” Hank puffs, unable to let words roll out properly. He didn’t know he was _that_ desperate for a blowjob but here he was and oh god, this guy seemed to know what he was doing.

 Slowly Connor eases the man’s cock into his mouth, carefully to not harm his partner with his fangs.

Hank gulps at the lewd side. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, one hand grabs the sheets, wrinkling them and the other hand rests on Connor’s head.

 Once the paler man starts sucking, Hank gets a fist full of the man’s hair, slightly tugging at it. Connor doesn’t seem to mind as he bobs his head up and down. When the little brat smirks and looks up at him like that, Hank howls. He bucks his hips upward, making Connor take more of him into his mouth.

 “I-, fuck, I’m close,” the detective gasps.

Connor lets go off him, a trail of saliva and precum visible in the corner of his mouth. The other man whines at the loss of contact.

 “Did you say something?” Connor quietly asks.

“I said I was close but now I ain’t,” Hank rolls his eyes and straightens himself a bit. “Thanks for that.”

But he shouldn’t have complained because Connor finds himself on top of the other detective in no-time.

 “You taste really good,” the younger appearing male says. There’s no breathing space left before he leans in and locks that perfect mouth with Hank’s rougher mouth.

Damn, he swears he can taste himself on those sinful lips. The lieutenant can hardly believe those sweet lips had been around his cock a few seconds before.  Connor wraps his arms around the other man’s broader back, pressing himself closer.

 “I really love you, Hank.”

 _Love you too_ , the words lay on the tip of Hank’s tongue but he doesn’t say them out loud.

 

After some fondling the vampire asks if he should undress for their ‘next step’.

 “Go ahead. Surprise me,” Hank cackles amused.

Connor makes quick work of it and soon he’s back on the lieutenant’s lap, completely naked and _aroused_. His skin is so pale, if there was light in the room, he’d be almost translucent. It’s so breath-taking, for a moment the K9 detective forgets what they’re basically doing.

There are some scars here and there and Hank traces over all of them with calloused bit gentle hands. Especially the one in his partner’s neck gets more attention.

 “Did it hurt?” Hank murmurs against Connor’s neck while he brushes away some strands of hair.

“I don’t remember it,’ comes a whispered reply.

 “Hm, I see.” The lieutenant is eager to touch his partner, so he does. A firm hand wraps around Connor’s arousal. Some strong strokes make him hard and already leaking. The smaller man rests his head against Hank’s shoulder. He’s heard mewling and moaning when Hank makes his motions quicker.

 The lieutenant isn’t sure if he could ask but he does anyway because his mind is clouded by lust and uncontrollable want.

 “Say, Connor, you want me, inside you?”

When his vampire partner finally looks up, it leaves Hank baffled and he hears his own heart skip a beat. The usual stoic mask has disappeared from Connor’s face. Instead Hank’s met with a red faced Connor who looks almost _embarrassed_. The expression makes a smirk creep up the lieutenant’s own flushed face.

 “Y-yes, please.”

 

Seconds later Hank has his partner prepared and now he holds his breath as Connor lowers himself onto him.

 “Fuck,” Hank sighs. Connor flinches a bit but once he’s settled down, he drags Hank in for a sincere, soft hug. All the man can do, is answer the hug with equal, if not more force.

 “Ehm… Hank?” Connor whispers after a while. “I’m fine now. I-I’m ready.”

“Oh, shit, Connor. I’m sorry, I-” Only now does the taller man realize he’s been holding Connor in such strong embrace, he might’ve accidentally choked him.

 “It’s alright,” the vampire chuckles. “I’ve endured worse than just a sturdy hug.”

“You-, You sure you’re ready?” Hank doubtfully asks but when Connor puts on that cheeky façade and pulls that wink again, the lieutenant growls: “You’re just asking for it.” He steadies his hands on his partner’s hips and starts moving. A steady roll of his hips has the smaller man already begging for more.

 “H-Hank,” Connor yelps when Hank hits a pleasurable spot inside him. Hank only grins and thrusts upwards, trying to hit the spot again. And again and again. His nails dig deeper into the vampire’s hips.

 Connor’s sure he’s seeing white now as his partner’s actions grow bolder and faster. He’s become a goddamn sweaty, panting mess. Soon the room’s filled with needy moans, breathy gasps and their whimpered or even screamed names.

The lieutenant’s name leaves Connor’s lips when he climaxes in Hank’s fist. He jerks his hips, thrusting more into the other man’s hand. It makes the taller man hiss before he himself spills himself and awkwardly pushes out. Then Connor slouches against his partner, exhausted.

 Hank places a hand on the man’s back and caresses him in a soothing way.

“Well… That sure was fucking something,” he mutters after he has come back to his senses. “What do you say, Connor?”

 The lieutenant throws his partner a look. He has his eyes closed, a healthy blush on his pale cheeks. His breathing has become more steady.

“Oh god, did you fall asleep?”

 “Nah. Just a bit tired now. Maybe I should sleep too,” Connor murmurs against Hank’s chest.

The K9 detective laughs. “Yeah, yeah. After we’ve taken a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was ooc but I just needed some smut off my chest :')  
> Took me forever and it's longer than expected but yey, my work's done.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it >:-)


End file.
